Imaginary Explosions
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: In which Mukuro professes his undying love, Gokudera faints, and the rest of the Guardians are traumatized for life. CRACK!6959. CRACK Drabble. For Lightning515.


**Title: **Imaginary Explosion

**Summary: **In which Mukuro professes his undying love, Gokudera faints, and the rest of the Guardians are traumatized for life.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **CRACK!6959

**Warning: **This is utter CRACK. That means OoC-ness, possible trauma, and generally anything that is not good for your mental health. You are hereby warned.

**Dedicated to: **Lightning515. You said to wait until your break so… *dumps in crack**cackles madly**runs*

* * *

**Imaginary Explosion**

Why these things always happened during the monthly Guardians' meeting, Tsuna didn't know. Nor did he want to know, really. (Maybe it was because everyone was here, so it affects the mos― _wait_. He _didn't _want to know, remember? _Moving on_.)

So, anyway, Gokudera, Storm Guardian and faithful, loyal Right-Hand man of Vongola Decimo, was in the middle of reciting his report on the recent scuffle between one of Vongola's alliance Family and another opposing Family when Tsuna noticed something.

_Mukuro was staring. At __**Gokudera**_. _With a look that can__**not **__be described as colleague-ly. _

"Umm, Mukuro…?" Tsuna gently interrupted, prompting a confused look from Gokudera, who was suddenly cut off. "Why are you looking at Hayato like… _that_?"

"Like how, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro replied with a grin.

"Like, umm…" Tsuna didn't know how to continue without traumatizing everyone present ―including himself, really. "…Like… Hayato…"

"―Looks really, _really _attractive?" Mukuro finished.

Yamamoto choked on his green tea. Gokudera looked flabbergasted, but there was still a tint of pinkness spreading across his cheeks. Tsuna was looking rather pale.

"Don't you think so?" Mukuro's eyes practically _sparkled _as he continued. "He's _sooo_ cute when he gets so serious. And when he puts on the glasses…" Mukuro _squealed_. He actually _**squealed**_. "Like Prince Charming, he always swoops in to save the day. How heroic~!" Mukuro clapped his hands together and sighed blissfully.

Ryoehi sat, painfully still, while Lambo looked… _terrified_. Hibari's eyebrow twitched, his hands itching to reach for his tonfas. Chrome carefully kept her face neutral while she, too, sat quietly.

"Not to mention the hair. It's so silverish! Did you notice that it _glows _under the moonlight? So pretty!" Mukuro continued, either oblivious of the other Guardians' reactions or completely ignoring them. "And he's so smart! Who doesn't love a smart, pretty boy?"

"L-_Love_…?" Gokudera choked out, his face getting unbelievingly red.

"Oh course!" Mukuro chirped. "This is me declaring my undying love for you!" The illusionist dancingly got up from his chair and twirled over to where Gokudera was still standing, grabbed the silverette's face and pressed their lips together in a loud, _wet _kiss. Then, with another giggle, he skipped out of the room.

Gokudera promptly passed out.

Ignoring the frantic cries of, _"Hayato! Hayato! Wake up!"_, behind him, Mukuro merrily skipped down the hallway, a look of absolutely glee on his face. "Hmm~ Wonder who should I declare my undying love for next month~?" Mukuro cackled evilly, smirking when all the Mafiosi, butlers and maids scrambled out of his way. "Hmm~ Maybe… _Kyouya!_"

(And next month, a meeting room exploded.)

* * *

A/N: Because I was heading home after work yesterday, and I saw this car plate number '6959' ―yes, in _that _order. And thus, crack was born! *cackles maniacally*

(On a side note, yes, this was not supposed to be taken seriously. I do not ship 6959 ―does _anyone _ship that, actually? (Well, no offense to any 6959 shippers, of course)― this fic is only a result of... nature. Yep. Nature. :x)

Thanks for reading, peeps!

EDIT (29/03): Uwaahhh. So there are people who ship 6959? Guess it's time to go check out that part of the KHR fandom~ Thank you for the lovely reviews and favorites so far! *gives out Spanner-lollipops*

EDIT (29/03): Okay, you 6959 shippers have got me. *continues checking out 6959 fics*


End file.
